


Mistletoe

by foxycas121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, sneaky fucker sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxycas121/pseuds/foxycas121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam placed a mistletoe in the motel. As Cas and Dean enter, Sam grins at them and points at the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellygurumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/gifts).



> Whahaha I can't draw smut, sorry. Well, I did what I could and I am satisfied with this. I hope you like this drawing.

"Dean...do we have to kiss? I think it's a human tradition to kiss?" Cas was bemused.

Sam was still grinning like he won a trophy.

Dean was still staring at the mistletoe, it was obvious he was shocked and hopeful.

Suddenly, Cas closed the distance between the distance between the two of them.

They didn't hear Sam cheering and yelling "Fucking finally."  



End file.
